


Scars and Sunburns

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Reminiscing, Scars, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning on the most monumental day of her life, Kaelyn Walsh takes a moment to track the changes in her husband's face and how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Sunburns

**Author's Note:**

> First Fallout Fic and I'm not even past the Character Creator.
> 
> Introducing Kaelyn Walsh, and a fic about the morning before the Character Creator.

The one on his nose was the oldest, Kaelyn mused as her thumb brushed it gently. Not from the war, but a bar brawl over a girl, Nate had said. Sucker punch to the nose before he laid the other guy out. She would have paid to have seen him in that kind of fight. The one on the left side of his face had been healing when they met, his power armor as dirty and worn out as the man in them as his battalion had stumbled into their little town to regroup.

His eyes had happened some months later, she recalled, just before the second time he stumbled into her town, looking for a mechanic. She’d warned him then that a cute face wasn’t enough payment for all the work she was doing, and she expected restitution when the war was over.

By the third visit to his ‘preferred mechanic’, the scar over his lip had appeared, almost hidden now behind his new beard, but back then she had scolded him. How could he expect to pay her back if he didn’t keep his cute face in one piece? That was the first night she’d seen him outside of his armor.

The fourth visit, there wasn’t a new scar in the making, but a ring, if you could call it that. Some crude piece of metal in a loop that had probably fallen off his armor somewhere. It had come with a promise that he’d get her a proper one once they got back home, but he wasn’t leaving Alaska without her if he could help it.

“That tickles.” He complained softly against her thumb as it brushed the scar where it poked above his mustache.

“Shhh… Shaun can sense when we’re awake.” She smiled, sliding her finger down over his lips to shush him, only for it to disappear into his mouth momentarily. Shaun. He had been a surprise double line on a pee stick a month after Nate had gone back to war, after some leave a few years later, and a huge bump making her waddle by the time he got back.

“Then how does being quiet help?” He asked, propping himself up on an elbow, smiling down at her, his free hand tracing her face similarly to how she had his, but quicker. Her freckled, speckled over her whole face, but deeper over her nose, where her perpetual sunburn finally seemed to be healing. At least, until Shaun was old enough to let toddle in the yard, he thought.

“It doesn’t.” She sighed and winced as the crying began from the other room. “I’ll get him, you jump in the shower. The thing for the Veteran’s Hall is tonight.”


End file.
